Canon Characters
The Witcher universe overall is massive, as such there's a ton of canons to consider - many of which don't have detailed backgrounds so it would be entirely up to the adoptee to create a rich history for them. Major canons can never be retired, even if a player leaves the game - when that happens, the canon is made re-available for adoption. Contact the game's Admin if you're looking for a character that is not listed since most unlisted characters are usually considered dead, or are sometimes simply NPCs, in our game's lore. Reach out if you're not certain. Adopt A Canon For inquiries, contact The Elder directly via the game board. Do not post your interest in our OOC area. Preference will be given to long-term players of our rpg, current members of the Continent rpg with a minimum player rank of "Continental " (i.e. 300 posts on the rpg's game board), and/or will be left to Administration's discretion. Players interested in canons are still required to use the Character Application form, and their profiles will still be subject to our game's regular approval process. Canon Duty # Players with canons are required to post as said canon character a minimum of 4 posts (not threads) per month, per canon character under their control. Failure to meet this expectation will initially result in a warning, while repeat offenders will have said canon removed from their personal roster by Admin so that it can be re-listed for adoption. # Solo threads do not count toward the monthly minimum requirements for posting, the required 4 posts must to be in threads with other players. # Players with canon characters cannot turn down thread requests from other players without justifiable cause exclusively inclusive of: #* The canon character is in a different kingdom, city, etc. #* The canon character is already in 10 separate threads. #* The canon character is unavailable on the requested in-game specific date (via the Elven Calendar). # Players with canons must lead by example in threading with other players, not their own Original Characters. Solo threading a canon with an OC, without other players involved, is not allowed - remember this is a roleplaying community, not a fanfic one. Collaboration is key. Major canons, or those with high social ranks (monarchs, military leaders, etc.), should be active on the boards, leading small plots, and encouraging fellow players to join threads. # Canon characters must make an effort to engage with non-canon characters. # Exceptions will be made on a case by case basis as per Administration's discretion. Active Canons TBD Available Canons Here we will mostly list the major, royal, and noble canons as well as canons with pre-crafted profiles. The full canon list is lengthy, which we've had to separate into sections on the game board. The full list can be found: Here. Witchers * Eskel * Geralt * Lambert Mages * Keira * Istredd * Triss * Yennefer Royalty * Prince Anséis * Prince Corley * Prince Egmund * Prince Elmer * Prince Hereward II * Prince Horm * Prince Gonzalez * Prince Gorm * Prince Guiscard * Prince Orm * Prince Svanrige * Prince Torm * Prince Vilem * Prince Xander * Princess Alia * Princess Argentina * Princess Frisanna * Princess Gaudemunda * Princess Heloiza * Princess Malvina * Princess Minneluned * Princess Nina * Princess Paulina * Princess Valia Nobility * Count Cahir * Count Martin * Countess Notturna * Countess de Stay'cherr * Countess Stella * Dandelion (aka Viscount de Lettenhove) * Viscount Vattier * Baron Amadis * Baron Aryan * Baron Berengar * Baron Bryton * Baron Eylembert * Baron Freixenet * Baron Milton * Baron Orvall * Baron Palmirin * Baron Ravanen * Baron Shilard * Baroness Braenn * Baroness Dervla * Baroness Jacqueline (aka Queline) * Baroness Maria * Baroness Veronique (aka Nique) * Lady Cirilla (named after either the empress, aka fake Ciri, or the real Ciri) * Lady Eithné (named after the dryad queen) * Lady Ingrid * Lady Kashka * Lady Mona * Lady Morenn * Lady Sérlait * Sir Aillil * Sir Arthur * Sir Damien * Sir Delwyn * Sir Dheran * Sir Donimir * Sir Gregoire * Sir Guillaume * Sir Guy * Sir Llinos * Sir Rainfarn * Sir Ramon * Sir Reynart * Sir Roderick * Sir Siegfried * Sir Yves * Albert * Ambassador von Hinn * Eatewedd * Lazare * Luc * Marcas Others * Jarl Holger * Jarl Donar * Anaïs * Angoulême * Cleaver * Dainty Biberveldt * Dijkstra * Eveline * Filavandrel * Hjalmar * Iorweth * Isengrim * Loki * Milva * Priscilla * Ragnar * Shani * Syanna * Toruviel * Vernon Roche * Ves * Vimme Vivaldi * Zoltan Once more, the full list is too extensive to posted here. Instead, the full list can be found: Here. Reserved Canons If a canon is moved to this list, it means they're either currently being app'd by another player and/or an admin or mod has requested they be set aside. You cannot apply for reserved characters. * Queen Meve Restricted Canons Restricted canon characters can only be played by an admin or mod (i.e. an already established player). Characters * Avallac'h * Emperor Emhyr * Empress Cirilla (aka Fake Ciri) * Caleb * Carduin * Ciri * Corinne * Dettlaff * Dorregaray * Duchess Anna Henrietta * Duchess Eilan * Duchess Sh'eenaz (a former mermaid) * Dudu * Duke Agloval * Duke Aristide * Duke Raymund * Duke Rudiger * Francesca * Ge'els * General Morvran Voorhis * Graden * Hubrecht * King Ethain * King Hoët * King Jurkast * King Kistrin * King Niedamir * King Radovid V * King Stennis * King Tankred * King Venzlav * King Viraxas * Letho * Moreelse * Olgierd * Philippa * Queen Adda the White * Queen Cerys * Queen Dobrochna * Queen Ildiko * Regis * Stregobor * Tamara Other * Witch Hunters * Witchers from the School of the Wolf * Lodge of Sorceresses * Brotherhood of Sorcerers * Kingslayers * Highest-most ranked leaders of any institution, large military force, etc. including emperors, kings, queens, dukes, duchesses, and leaders of witcher schools, etc. Unplayable Canons Certain characters are too powerful for non-admins and/or mods to play, and many others are just better served as NPCs. Characters * Azar (deceased) * Aamad (deceased) * Eithné, Queen of the Dryads * Eredin (deceased) * Foltest (deceased) * Gaunter O'Dimm * Ithlinne * Johnny * Ladies of the Wood * Lady of the Lake / Nimue * Lara Dorren (deceased) * Lytta (deceased) * Orianna * Rience (deceased) * Roach * Saskia (aka ''' '''Saesenthessis) * Vesemir (deceased) * Vilgefortz (deceased) * Villentretenmerth Races & Creatures * Animals * Banshees * Black Seidhe * Bruxae * Deities i.e. no gods, goddesses, demi-gods * Demons * Dijnn * Dragons, wyverns, etc. * Ghosts * Giants * Goblinoids * Godlings * Golems * Harpies * Leshy * Merpeople * Nereid * Rusalkas * Sirens * Succubi * Sylvan * Trolls * Unicorns * Vran * Wraiths * Other such "creatures" in Witcher lore that Witchers typically hunt. * Undead, with exception of vampires below higher vampire status. NPCS * The majority of most staff at local inns, taverns, and similar such businesses, there are a number of exceptions (refer to the full canon lists). Category:Characters Category:Getting Started Category:Character Creation Category:Canon Characters Category:Game Rules